Missed You
by Wondering Heart
Summary: (Slight AU) When she was 14, Rosette and Chrno went different ways, eventually forgetting all about each other and their past friendship… kind of. Now, two years later, Chrno came back to her... Warning: DARK!
1. Default Chapter

**Missed You**

**A Chrno Crusade fanfic.**

**By: WonderingHeart**

**_Summary: (Slight AU) When she was 14, Rosette and Chrno went different ways, eventually forgetting all about each other and their past friendship… kind of. Now, two years later, Rosette begins to have constant dreams about a certain devil. How will she react when the demon of her dreams shows up in real life, and it's gone completely insane?_**

_**Rating: PG-13**_

**A/N: I'm making this a slight AU because, even if there aren't any cowboy Rosettes or intergalactic Chrno policemen, there have indeed been some changes in Daisuke Moriyama's genius plot. For instance; in this fanfic there has never been a Contract, Chrno never lost his horns, and Rosette joined the Magdalene Order after she and Chrno went their separate ways, thus making both Father Remington and Sister Kate, as well as the rest of the Order's members, completely oblivious of Chrno's existence and therefore his past relationship with Rosette. Now, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really, I don't.**

Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

It was a chilling December night, and Sister Rosette Christopher, a sixteen year old young exorcist at the Magdalene Order, was having a rough time trying to sleep. Every few minutes she would awake from appalling dreams, her body covered in cold sweat, only to see that there was no demon; no creature to crawl out of the depths of hell, crying out her name in despair, trying to take her away with him. But her horrifyingly vivid nightmares kept telling her otherwise.

It had been nearly a month now since Rosette first began to have these unusual dreams. Nearly a month without sleep, her body and soul drained of all feeling of tranquility in the Order, her heart telling her that this was not to be her home, to go back… But, the question always was: Back where?

She had been pondering upon this matter for a long time now. Somehow, this place and the people who lived here, the people that had so generously welcomed her and given her shelter, they didn't feel like a home. They had given her a new sense of hope after having wandering aimlessly and without a home around the streets of New York all alone; but that same feeling of hope had been replaced by the numbness of despair ever since those dreams began. Someway she felt this place and this people prevented her from coming back home; only she didn't have a home, at least not a real one, or had she simply forgotten?

Yes, she had forgotten. She had forgotten the demon in her dreams, but, again in her dreams, he had come back to her. Just as she was sure, as she had strangely hoped, he would come back to her in the world of the awake.

_Why haven't you come?_

…_Chrno?_

Chrno. Somehow that was his name. The name she had used to call him in her dreams; the dreams that so suddenly and easily became a nightmare when she watched him part to never return. Never… Until now.

Now Chrno was bound to return, her dreams a certain premonition of fate. At least that's what she told herself, what she believed, what she had faith in.

The alarm clock rang, and Rosette grouchily got up. She had not had a single decent night's sleep in nearly thirty nights, but she had her obligations as an exorcist and she couldn't just carry herself away from such a responsibility for such a trivial matter as lack of sleep. So she silently brushed her teeth and got prepared for the day, which would unquestionably be full of boring chores and the unnerving scolds from Sister Kate.

"Sorry I'm late, Sister Kate." Rosette said once she got to the nun's office. She had unknowingly taken much more time sleeping than what she had thought and, subsequently, had been late for the daily assignments so she had to go to the Head Nun's office to be assigned. This routine usually made the Sister very angry, but this time, apparently, it was a different case.

"Sister Rosette…" The elder nun seemed to be having trouble controlling her temper. "We need you to get to Central Park as soon as you can… There has been a demon sighting there, but all other units have already been sent elsewhere."

"B-but does that mean I'll have to go solo?" Rosette asked. This would be the first time in her life in the order to have a solo mission; usually she went either with Father Remington (she drooled at the thought of his name) or with one of her exorcist friends. She was more excited than afraid, of course, but she couldn't help but suspect that this mission alone was meant to be some sort of punishment for not arriving to the daily assignment on time.

"I am afraid so…" Sister Kate replied. She was more worried with Central Park's safety in general than Rosette this time, and with obvious reasons: this girl managed to break havoc everywhere she went, even when in company of Remington, and they all knew how good an exorcist Father Remington was. "This is merely a poltergeist, Sister Rosette; I trust you can manage this… without destroying our beloved park, that is."

"Hey! It's not my fault those dumb demons won't stay still when I shoot 'em! I'll do well, you'll see!" And with a slam in the door, Rosette was gone.

And somewhere, near the city, a demon was regaining consciousness once again.

"_Rosette…"_ The devil whispered. He could have sworn he had heard her nearby, screaming his name. Damn that woman! It wasn't his imagination, she was teasing him! How dare her? He'll show her! He was a demon, after all. Stupid bitch should know better than to fool around with the killer of thousands…

No, he couldn't do that. He could never hurt Rosette. His beloved Rosette… She was everything he had on his mind lately. When did he meet her? He couldn't remember... Had he even seen her before? What if she didn't even exist? What if she was only something he made up in order to humor himself in his loneliness? No! She _had_ to be real! He couldn't bear to live without her! He needed her, he needed Rosette. And he would not settle for just thinking about her. Not anymore…

He made up his mind. He would go and find her, no matter what. He needed that girl, and he _will_ have her, whether she liked it or not.

Chrno stood up and got out of the cave he had made into his most recent den. He would head to the city, Manhattan. There were plenty of humans there; Rosette should be living there as well. And if not, well, at least he'd have fun killing those stupid little pests, so it was worth going there anyway. Chrno released his wings and flew into the air. He would be in the city in a matter of minutes. How would his Rosette react to him? He wondered. Would she be happy she would be with him again, or would he simply have to force the happiness into her? Chrno licked his lips as he somehow hoped it would be the latter; he loved teasing humans, and Rosette might just not be an exception. Not that he would ever kill her, of course; just make her suffer enough to make her be sorry for ever leaving him.

Back to Rosette…

"I hate Manhattan." Rosette bellowed as she not so gracefully parked the Order's now beat up car in a sidewalk, hoping not to get a ticket for this. Finding a good parking spot was such a hard task in the city nowadays, anyway! So it was their own damned fault!

She heard a rustling sound, and saw a humongous boulder fly her way. Fortunately, she had been able to block it just in time. This was definitely one very mischievous poltergeist. And not -by any means- the good kind of mischievous. This one was bad. Very, very bad.

Rosette heard Sister Kate's voice coming out of the car's radio at the same moment that the poltergeist tried to harm her again, this time with a falling tree, but this time Rosette was prepared. She shot her Sacred Spirit directly towards the point where the tree seemed to have been cut, and the poltergeist was forced to regain its visible form. The weird, ghost-like creature emitted a loud and agonizing shriek as it vanished into thin air, leaving Rosette both surprised and relieved to see that she had not caused any damage in this mission at all; that is until she noticed where the tree the poltergeist had cut had fallen… The Order's car.

"NOT GOOD!" Was the only thing on Rosette's mind.

**A/N: Ok. First of all… OMG! I can't believe I made Chrno so evil! Squeals with happiness XD I've always wanted to do that! Anyway…. On with the Author's Note! **

**This is my story so far. Review if you like, don't review or flame me if you don't. I won't add any other chapters until I have at least two good reviews (that means flames don't count. I'm not a self-loathing masochist, for God's sake!), just to make sure that people are reading –and liking- this story. I think it's silly when you go on and on adding chapters when you don't get even one lousy review… Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Was it original? (I got this story from a daydream in math class. They were with two other different characters from my own -unpublished- manga, but at the end I thought "Hey! This would make an awesome Chrno Crusade fanfic!" and here I am.) Also, this is a bit of a SPOILER, so don't read if you don't want to be tipped on what will happen next in this story; but if any of you guys ever read any Full Demon InuYasha/Kagome Angst and Romance fanfics (they're obviously fanfiction from the great InuYasha manga/anime, just in case you don't know), this is kind of what I'm going for. Not the whole rape thing, though… Unless you guys _want_ it to be that way, or I feel like it will improve the angst, then I will try; but the main idea is the whole Chrno going insane part. I'd like that. A lot. Drools Insane and freaky Chrno. (I'm weird, aren't I?) So anyways, Read and Review! (Note: I'm not begging for reviews, ok? Heck, keep your reviews if you don't want to send them! That'll be fine by me; NO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!).**

**Other Random Stuff:**

**In case you didn't know, this will be a Chrno x Rosette fanfic. Not a Stella x Chrno, not an Azmaria x Chrno, and definitely not a Joshua x Chrno x Aion love triangle; but a Chrno x Rosette fanfic, with very slight and unimportant references to Rosette's more-than-obvious crush on Remington.**

**Also, please be aware that me speak English as a second language, my first one being Spanish, so if you notice any spelling mistakes or "inglish" mistakes in general, please bear with me. Please!**

**And I forgot to warn you! You guys _know_ this fanfic is rated angst, right? Well, when I say angst, I mean ANGST. That means no feeling sorry for the reader/characters and try to make some lousy attempt at humor (unless I feel like it or it won't intervene with the overall angsty plot, that is), and no trying to make up for too-angsty chapters or story bits; got it? Good.**

**Oh, and yeah, as a totally unrelated matter, I don't know what else to add!**

**I'm just trying to make this story a bit longer… There'll be more words that way! **

**I blab too much… 'Til the next chapter entry! ;)**

**Read and Review.**

**Read and Review.**

**Read and Review.**

…**Please?**

**I'M NOT BEGGING! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Missed You**

**A Chrno Crusade fanfic.**

**By: WoNdErInG hEaRt**

_**Summary: (Slight AU) When she was 14, Rosette and Chrno went different ways, eventually forgetting all about each other and their past friendship… kind of. Now, two years later, Rosette begins to have constant dreams about a certain devil. How will she react when the demon of her dreams shows up in real life, and it's gone completely insane?**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

**A/N: Yahoo, another chapter! I'd just like to thank you all for your kind reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (Seriously, I never thought I'd get that much! So THANK YOU! This means a lot to me, really!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.. I do, however, own a bunch of magical ham and cheese sandwiches! **

Chapter 2: Meeting Once Again

"_There's no one here…_" Rosette thought as she arrived to the Order's building. Everything was deserted. Just where the heck was everyone? This wasn't normal…

Rosette walked over to Sister Kate's office, only to find that the older nun wasn't there. She checked to see if there were any clues on where everyone had gone to, not finding any. She was about to give up when she found the Sister's phone._ Perfect_, she thought, she'll just give Sister Kate a call! …But which car did she take, and which number should she dial? No, this wouldn't do any good!

Then it came to her: this was her perfect chance to goof off! She could even go to the city, try on fancy clothes, and if anyone found out, she'd just say she didn't know where the other members were and was simply trying to find them! _He he_… It was the perfect crime! So, twenty minutes latter she was finally near The Big Apple. In fact, she was so close she could practically sense…

The demonic aura? How could this be? Manhattan didn't have a demonic aura! Unless… Unless this was the reason everyone at the Order had so suddenly vanished; there was a demon in the city! And it must be an extremely powerful one, too, considering that even Sister Kate had left her post. And here she was, aiming to have some free time when others needed her help! She was very pissed off at herself, and that demon was going to pay for that, the sixteen-year-old nun thought to herself as she drove towards the City as fast as she could.

_Rosette?_ Chrno sensed her, she must be nearby! He looked away to his right, all his attention leaving what was left of the Magdalene Order: Sister Kate could hardly breathe since her ribcage had been severely damaged by the devil, and no one had even the slightest idea of where Father Remington could be at the moment- not to mention half of the exorcists were either dead or dying, and the other half had, if lucky, a few bruises to severe wounds.

Yes, it was most definitely her. He could practically feel her near him, so close it was driving him mad. This was it; this would be the first time he would really see his beloved Rosette. No more having to settle for merely thinking about her day or night, he would finally have the woman –the real woman- that had been living in the back of his skull, her voice and body refusing to die away from him, no matter how hard he tried to forever kill her out of his thoughts.

Chrno dashed out of the site of his most recent massacre towards where he felt Rosette. Hmm... She was growing nearer herself; did she already know that he was here? That was extremely likely: considering how he had just killed dozens of humans, the knowledge of his presence in this city must have already infiltrated all over the human community. He smirked; they must all be so deathly afraid of him…

Then she came into view.

No. It couldn't… It couldn't be: this was Chrno. Was he- was he the demon? "No…" Rosette whispered as the devil stood before her, watching her as if he didn't dare come any closer in case she might fade away. He was covered in blood.

"Rosette…" The devil whispered. He still couldn't believe it: his Rosette was there, with him! He hesitantly moved a step closer towards her… She didn't move. _Good_. He moved another step, then another, then… he darted toward her, stopping merely a few inches from her face. She got startled and attempted to walk away, not that he would let her. "What's wrong, Rosette?" Chrno murmured into her ear, his claws grasping her arms tightly so that she wasn't able to run away. His voice had the faintest trace of wicked amusement in it and was disturbingly mocking worry. Rosette trembled a bit, but he didn't care. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry." Chrno hugged her, trying to reassure her, but that only made her even more scared as the blood in his body stained her clothes.

The demon, of course, felt that she was still scared of him, and that only served to trigger his anger. "What's the matter," he asked, trying his best not to scream at her. "Don't you recognize me anymore?"

Doubt invaded the young nun's mind as she desperately tried to convince her mouth to answer him. Of course she recognized him, he was Chrno! But then again, what if his name wasn't Chrno? What if she called him by the wrong name and he got angry about it and killed her off? She wouldn't, she couldn't risk it. The Order needed her, she couldn't just die!

Or was he just toying with her? What if he saw her like a cat saw his pray, playing with it until he got bored and killed her off? No matter what she thought, she was going to die, and she knew it. This demon was going to kill her, and she had been so stupid as to actually look forward this meeting! All this time, and she was just dreaming of her death… Tears formed in her eyes. She was too scared, she couldn't even think anymore. Chrno… he didn't exist, he never did and now she was helpless.

"Don't cry!" Chrno roared, angry at the girl that dared to cry even when he had specifically stated he wouldn't kill her. Didn't the stupid wench trust him? She always trusted him in his thoughts! "DAMN YOU, I SAID DON'T CRY!"

He let go of Rosette, tossing her to the floor. Two minutes and he was already sick and tired of her not trusting him like she should. He began to contemplate the idea of killing her... Teach her to trust him no matter what.

"Chrno…?" Rosette whispered. She had to try. He would most likely kill her anyways, and she refused to die when there was even the slimmest chance of escaping death. She didn't want the one she had been waiting for so intently for nearly a month to kill her. _He was just unstable, after all_; he assured herself. _This isn't the real Chrno._

Chrno grinned pleasingly. So she _did_ remember him! "Finally," he sighed in relief. "I thought I'd have to beat my name into your brain!"

Ok, so that was probably not the best thing to confess to someone that still had her doubts about whether or not she was going to get killed. Chrno immediately realized this when he saw Rosette's pained reaction. He wasn't exactly giving her a reason not to fear him, but it wasn't like Chrno actually cared in any case. She had no other choice but to trust him if she didn't want that trust to be forced into her; something Chrno wouldn't have minded. Chrno stretched his hand so that Rosette could get up with more ease. She took it with still a little hesitation.

"Come on!" Chrno said joyfully. This was the best he had felt in what seemed all eternity. She was finally with him. His Rosette… "We need to get going; humans need food, don't they? I think I saw a food shop -or whatever you call it- nearby!"

"Um… Chrno, I'm not exactly hungry right now…" Rosette mumbled shyly. She didn't know if her not wanting any food because of her nerves was going to anger him as much as her not answering his questions had a few moments earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Chrno grinned at her, holding onto her hand and urging her forward. "Humans always need food! You're so pathetic, I swear…"

Rosette couldn't help but follow the demon into a supermarket, where he ordered her to pick out whatever she wanted while he waited outside. She returned five minutes later with some juice on her hand.

"Is that all you need? I could've sworn humans eat more…"

"I told you, Chrno, I'm not hungry." Rosette defended herself, sipping the liquid right from its carton: a tendency she had been forced to discontinue back at the Order.

"Well? What next?" Chrno ignored her complain as he was much too delighted to not be alone anymore. Frankly, it made Rosette slightly annoyed, but at least it served to calm her nerves a bit around the demon. Chrno had been lonely, that's all; she explained to herself. "You've already eaten; so I guess next comes sleep. Do you need to sleep? I guess you'll need a 'bed' for that, won't you? And what should we do about-"

"Chrno," Rosette cut him off. "I really don't need anything at the moment, but thanks for your concern."

Chrno chose this time to shut up, and grab Rosette's hand again. He had seen humans do this countless times- it was a sort of claim over each other, if you will. And Rosette would be his partner from now on, so Chrno had every right to claim her; or at least that was what he had concluded.

Rosette blushed. What exactly was Chrno doing? Her hand in his made her feel so weird inside, she almost felt like giggling and screaming and jumping up and down at the same time…

"We should find us a home." Chrno stated after a few minutes of silently walking out of the city and into a bay. So Chrno wasn't planning on letting her go back home- Rosette wasn't surprised. "Do you mind if we fly?"

The demon didn't wait for an answer, though. He scooped the young nun up gently and dashed out of the county known as Manhattan. He didn't feel much like killing now that he had Rosette. Maybe later, if he got bored…

**A/N: Ok, so this is it for now. Don't be fooled, though. This fic shall get a lot darker! (Insert evil laughter here.) I just felt like giving these two a little time to bond- at least this way it is absolutely guaranteed that Rosette won't leave Chrno despite of what she'll have to endure. What? You thought having a demon as a friend –or whatever they are- would be easy? Just wait and see…**

**And since you've all been such good boys and girls… Good news! I've decided to give you mortals a little hint: **

_**Humans need food. Do toys need batteries?**_

**And with this little riddle, I take my leave! See you next time! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missed You**

**A Chrno Crusade fanfic. **

**By: Wondering Heart**

**_Summary: (Slight AU) When she was 14, Rosette and Chrno went their different ways, eventually forgetting all about each other and their past friendship… kind of. Now, two years later, Rosette begins to have constant dreams about a certain devil. How will she react when the demon from her dreams shows up in real life, and it's gone completely insane?_**

_**Rating: PG-13**_

**A/N: First of all, thanks a lot for the reviews. I love reviews! Now, let's get down to business:**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter in particular will get a just a_ little_ bit gory. Ok… Maybe a lot, but I'm not really sure. I don't really consider it R rated; then again I'm twisted and have a pretty fucked up violent mind. So please, _please_ tell me if you think I should change the rating! I really don't want this story to be deleted; it's my life and joy! (Ok, I'm exaggerating, but you get the idea!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno- and I'm glad I don't. I'm such a psychotic freak; the manga would've been kind of like this chapter is!**

**Yet another A/N: I'm sorry. I'm just… Sorry! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE DARK ANGSTY VIOLENC! PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU WON'T LIKE IT! I'm happy to see all those non-flamey reviews… Please don't read this if you didn't take the angst rating seriously!**

Chapter 3

Rosette woke up a little after nine in the morning. Chrno had decided it would be best if they stayed in what he called "his cave" until he figured out where it would be a nice place for a human to live. He didn't bother to ask her, not like he shouldn't have- she was a human, after all. She knew exactly where would be the best place for a human to live! She guessed this was just his way of stating that he would make the decisions from now on. And Rosette didn't like this one bit.

She got up on her feet, finally managing to get out of Chrno's strong grasp. He seemed to have been cuddling her while she slept –whether this was an involuntary reaction or not, Rosette wasn't certain- and even when he was still sleeping; he was still a powerful demon! She then decided she needed fresh air, maybe walk around on her own for a bit before Chrno woke up, and attempted to go outside. Before she could set even a foot outdoors, however, Chrno had shot right up and grabbed Rosette by her wrist.

"Where the heck do _you_ think you're going?" Chrno hissed angrily, his grip on Rosette's wrist tightening dangerously until it hurt.

"I'm just going out for a walk- Chrno, you're hurting me!" Rosette protested, trying to wriggle out of his grasp in vain.

"You will not, you needed my permission!"

"You were asleep!" Rosette defended herself, a pained expression in her face as she tried to break free, but to no avail. "I wasn't going to wake you up for something this stupid, and _let go already!_ It's not like I'm trying to escape or anything!"

"What guarantees me that?" Chrno asked coldly, and threw her to the floor aggressively. "Don't make me hurt you, Rosette."

Rosette went quiet. What was she supposed to do now? She still wanted to go outside, but she sure as hell didn't want to ask him for an authorization! What gave him the right to threaten her, anyway? Just because he was a demon… It didn't mean anything! She was weaker than him, that was true, but they were- they were… What exactly _were_ they?

'_Certainly not lovers.'_ Rosette blushed at the thought. '_And not exactly friends, either, considering the way _he_ treats me. We could be acquaintances, but then what the hell am I doing here living with him? Wait a minute… I'm not his _slave_, am I? Definitely _not_! I'll rip his throat out and make him clean it up if _that's_ what Chrno thinks of me! I am most definitely _not_ his slave, or anyone else's, for that matter!'_

"Hey," Chrno said after a few minutes of silence, trying to get Rosette's attention. "Shouldn't you be hungry by now? You haven't eaten all morning. You need… 'Breakfast', don't you?"

Rosette looked away frowning and didn't answer. Sure she was hungry! What kind of idiot was he, anyway? She obviously needed food constantly; she didn't have a hump to store food, like camels did. Still, she wasn't about to go and talk to him. She was angry, damn it! Couldn't he get the hint? How could he even have the guts to talk to her so calmly after prohibiting her to go outside for some freaking air without his damn permission?

Chrno sighed. She was having one of her mood swings again. It had happened before when he had told her about them staying in here until he decided on a good place to live. Humans were so strange sometimes, but the one he had picked out must be the strangest of them all. He only put up with her nonsense because she was his favorite: otherwise he would have greatly enjoyed killing her a long time ago. Chrno started to contemplate the idea of how exactly would be the best way of murdering her, of spilling as much blood as possible and making her body unrecognizable with his bare claws. Taking the life of humans was always entertaining, but he always had this idea at the back of his head that taking hers would be far more enjoyable than the rest, even if he would regret it immensely afterwards. He had to remember to be careful not to kill her; he would never forgive himself if he did.

After a while of fantasizing, however, Chrno started to grow bored. Rosette wasn't talking to him, she clearly didn't feel like going anywhere, and he couldn't just leave her alone where other demons or wild, dangerous animals could find her. He also knew she wouldn't try to escape; he had made it quite obvious the consequences would be dire if she dared to even set a foot outside their cave without his consent, but that still didn't exactly promise she wouldn't stupid enough to try.

"Rosette…" The demon began. He had been about to make amends with her, but then he had a better idea. He silently walked towards her and grabbed her arm. She didn't say anything, probably she was still angry with him for whatever reason, but still moved her face to look at him, a confused expression crossing her fine-looking features.

Chrno began to move her arm, whispering something about her remaining still as he proceeded. This was quite pleasant for the devil, seeing as it calmed some of his curiosities about the flimsy human body, but it only made Rosette more nervous. What on Earth was he doing? "Chrno-" she began to ask, but was immediately cut off by her own pained wail. He had accidentally-on-purposely dislocated her arm.

"I'll fix it later." Chrno reassured her. "We'll find what you people call a doctor or something- I'm just testing your limits, that's all. I've never had a human body to have fun with before." Of course, by 'human body', he must be referring to her.

"What are you talking about?" Rosette felt like crying, he was mistreating her and it hurt. This made her angry. Angry at him. "You've killed dozens of people before, haven't you?" She snapped.

"_Thousands_!" Chrno admitted joyfully, his eyes showing insane delight as he remembered each and every one of his kills, his lips curling into a hideous smile, making chills go down Rosette's spine. "But I've never really given myself time to fully play with one before. Either they were too easy to break to resist killing quickly, or too stubborn to let me amuse myself a little longer with them. But with _you_, my dear Rosette… I can do whatever I want."

Chrno left her arm alone and proceeded to go up her neck as he tried to get rid of her clothes. "Don't you dare touch me there!" Rosette shouted angrily as she slapped his wandering hands away with her good arm, her eyes still a little watered from the pain she had experienced only a bit earlier. She wasn't about to let him sexually harass her or anything.

"Fine." Chrno resigned, though he didn't understand exactly why she had slapped his hand so fiercely. After all, humans didn't have the need of privacy, did they? He decided to explore this possibility later on, and instead decided to go for all of her as an alternative to beneath her clothes, squeezing her from behind and smelling her hair a bit. She felt almost like a high ranking demon would, the same shape of body, arms and legs. Her body was essentially almost like his, except for a few obvious differences. Plus, hers wasn't as strong as his own demon body, a difference between frail humans such as herself and he which the demon would make quite clear right there and now.

He let go of the young nun and slammed her to the wall in a matter of seconds, taking Rosette off guard. She cried out once she felt the hard stone against her back. If Chrno hadn't held back a bit, she would have been dead in an instant. She looked up with her eyes half closed in pain to see the demon was leering down at her, grinning nastily.

He was obviously having the time of his life.

"Well? Get up!" He ordered maliciously, knowing very well that she could not. That didn't prevent him from kicking her when she didn't obey his command as Rosette squealed. "I gave you an order." The devil repeated, his voice in mock frustration before he began to laugh. "You're all so weak, simply pathetic! Let's see how much more a human like you can take before you're drifted into unconsciousness."

"Chrno, don't!" Rosette implored, she was mad at him. Mad _and_ scared. He could tell.

"Idiot," he chuckled, lowering himself so that his face was merely an inch away from Rosette's and holding her chin tightly. "Don't ever think you can tell me what and what not to do." Chrno said punching Rosette in the stomach, the smell of coughed-up blood reaching his nose and driving his senses wild. The smell of blood always created the same effect, but this time he had to be at least a little careful, he didn't want to kill her.

Still, Rosette was crying. She was scared. He found that irresistible- but he didn't want her to fear him forever because of this. '_This is only her first time,' _he told himself. _'She will grow used to it with time. I just need her to understand.' _Chrno nuzzled his face on her necka bit before his lips touched Rosette's right ear delicately.

"Just a bit more…" He whispered into her ear imploringly while his hands felt the blood running down her waist. "I only need to hurt you just a bit more. Then it will be over." He took his hands up to his mouth and licked the nun's blood out of them. This wasn't helping his now close to uncontrollable blood lust, but he needed to satisfy his thirst… "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Chrno stated lastly to the cowering human who had been paralyzed with shock as he held it in his grasp, and proceeded to hit her everywhere; his claws tearing into her flesh. Five minutes later, she was unconscious.

**A/N: Ok. Time to explain. First of all: I told you so. This story was going to get DARK. I rated this "angst" for a reason, you know? You see… Chrno doesn't really "love" Rosette, at least not _yet_. Their relationship so far in this fic has been that of… ownership, if you will. (Don't be silly, that will change! I also rated this a "romance", remember?) He sees her kind of like a child sees a toy. And as some of you may recall during your childhoods, kids sometimes like to tear their toys apart, see what's inside and explore them a bit. They get curious, just like Chrno and, just like him, they tend to play a little rough with their toys and explore their limits. I've always imagined demons not to think of human as -well, _humans_. They're more like objects to them- at least in my point of view. It's true that Chrno went a bit overboard with bloodlust, but he didn't really mean it- it's in his nature as a demon. And demons are _not_ cute and cuddly creatures that are filled with loads loving and caring actions, giving off free candy and flowers to anyone and, as they see humans, any_thing_ that crosses their paths. Whoever has this crap stuck in his mind is a moron. **

**There. I just wanted to explain and give Chrno some justice. He's not evil- he's a demon. And please keep this in mind as you read further: it just _may_ get darker, and more graphic! Hurray! (I'm gonna be forced to change this into an R, won't I? NOOO!)**

**So that's it for now! Please read and review! Even FLAMES are accepted- kind of. I'm desperate! I need the attention! I need to feel loved or even hated! …Dunno why, though. Maybe it was the chicken I ate. It was cursed, I tell you! _Ehem_… See you all next time! (I hope.)**

**PS: I've just been wandering… Am I a sadist, or what? I mean: it's not like I'd _like_ to hurt anyone or anything, but, well, seeing Chrno as he is now -a true demon and not some whiney bastard and all- well, the angst of it makes me feel so unusually warm and happy inside. Plus, Dark Chrno turns me _on_. (I'm strange.)**

**And since you've all been so nice, here's a little pathetic attempt at some sort of sick humor! (I know, I said I wouldn't do it, so what? So sue me.)**

Reader 1: Hey! It's another Chrno Crusade Romance/Angst! I love those kinds of fics! They have all sorts of sugary, fluffy goodness!

Reader 2: I'm not sure… I cried a lot when I read the last angst fic. You know, when Rosette got a paper cut and Chrno wasn't there to comfort her? (A/N: Good plot idea, angst writer folk! GOOD PLOT IDEA! Feel free to steal it!)

Reader 1: Yeah, I cried too. But at least Chrno came back and kicked that dumb paper's ass! And then he confessed his undying love for Rosette!

Reader 2: Yeah, that was so _sweet_! Let's Read this fic!

_Comments on chapter 1:_

Reader 1: OMG, that was so sad when Rosette's car got busted!

Reader 2: At least now the angst is over, fluffy romance, now!

Reader 1: That wasn't so bad… I wonder why the author warned us so much…?

_They read chapter 2:_

Reader 1: Hurray! Fluffy!

Reader 2: Ha ha ha! This author is so stupid, how can this get darker now? Chrno and Rosette are together!

Reader 1: Yeah… And that riddle, what was it about, anyway?

Reader 2: I know! I bet Chrno's gonna shower Rosette with presents and toys and stuff!

Both Readers: HOW CUTE! XD

_Then, chapter 3 came. Dum dum DUM:O_

Reader 1: O.O (In shock)

Reader 2: (Cries)

Both Readers: YOU'RE SICK, WONDERING HEART! SICK! We're gonna sue you! We're gonna write to Daisuke Moriyama _and_ sue you! We're gonna warn our friends about you, too! We're gonna- (Leave a lot of flames and several psychologist's office numbers.)

Wondering Heart (AKA Author): (Cries.)

**The end!**

**Yet another author's note: Upon rereading this (I admit it- I wrote this about a month ago. Never really cared to publish it before I discovered and I'm _still_ writing chapter 4! Writer's block SUCKS! Why do you think I fill almost half of the story with Author's notes?), I just have to say… I have no idea why I wrote this. _At all_. This is sick- _and_ it's stupid. I advise you all to stop reading this story for the sake of your own uncorrupted minds. Anyways, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Missed You**

**A Chrno Crusade fanfic. **

**By: Wondering Heart**

**_Summary: (Slight AU) When she was 14, Rosette and Chrno went their different ways, eventually forgetting all about each other and their past friendship… kind of. Now, two years later, Rosette begins to have constant dreams about a certain devil. How will she react when the demon from her dreams shows up in real life, and it's gone completely insane?_**

_**Rating: PG-13**_

**A/N: Wow. I sure got a lot of reviews for last chapter… O.O (It means a lot to me- THANK YOU!)**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha! _I_ just bought all Chrno Crusade rights on eBay! So THERE! (Somewhere, in great, awesome Japan, our favorite mangaka Mr. Daisuke Moriyama goes: "What the hell?")**

Chapter 4

The wounds were more severe than what he had originally planned. Chrno realized this as he carefully examined Rosette's bloodied body, allowing himself to lick the blood off in places where he thought she wouldn't mind. The girl was about to experience a lot of pain once she drifted back into consciousness; she was going to hate him for what he had done to her, the demon knew that, and the worst part was; he didn't blame her.

"Damn it." The purple haired demon whispered under his breath. He had lost control, he knew he should've stopped hitting the human girl once she had fainted, but he just couldn't stop! Her blood had become too overwhelming, too addictive for the brutal demon inside of him, he couldn't control it. He didn't want to control it. It had been too much fun for him to allow himself to stop. Chrno paused his examination for a bit as he remembered what had happened. He could still hear her scream and cry, begging for him to stop before she became too weak to even do that. Those very screams only served for him to enjoy harming her even more, intensifying his want to hurt her, to cut her flesh with his own claws as he tried to make her scream as loud as she could, bathing her in her own delightfully crimson blood…

"Damn it!" He repeated, this time more intensely as he put his arms around Rosette's hurt body. The body he had hurt. The body he would hurt again. Because it would happen again- he would make sure of that…

Even at this very moment he was being tempted into hitting her. Wounding her again, making her bleed until there was no more life left in her delicate body. He lusted for her blood, her screams, her pain- But he would have to wait. She would never be able to survive another attack as weak as she was now, the blood loss would kill her. He was forced to wait until she got better. Well enough so that she would last as long as she did this time. Who knew? Maybe, if he was patient, if he made sure to be careful, next time she would last even longer. Damn it. He hated waiting; always had and always will. He would make sure she paid dearly for making him wait.

After who knows how long, the demon finally finished cleaning the girl- the work wasn't exactly perfect, but he had done as best as he could, and that was enough for him. Rosette still hadn't wakened up and he was starting to grow worried. Maybe she would need what humans called a doctor, after all… She could still be bleeding internally, and that would certainly not be any good. Chrno sighed; how could he take her to a hospital, if those stupid humans always ran away whenever they saw a freaking' demon?

He would have to leave her someplace nearby where another human could find her; Chrno decided. That was the only way… He took the girl in his arms and spread his black, bat like wings. He needed to hurry, but at the same time he needed to be extremely careful not to hurt Rosette; humans were fragile, after all, and this one was already broken. He only hoped she would survive the trip.

With this thought in mind, Chrno forced himself to fly as hard as he could towards the nearest human city. Rosette didn't move at all the whole way there. The situation proved to be more delicate than what he had considered it to be. The demon cursed as he frantically searched for a place where a human might find her, a place where he could easily watch over Rosette without being detected. After some fast searching, he finally decided to leave the human girl near what humans seemed to call a drug store. This place should do; many of the city's inhabitants seemed to go to this store frequently, be it night or day, and since it was already dark out Chrno wouldn't be noticed if he kept his distance. He left the Rosette on the hard, dirty floor and flew to the roof of the building next to the shop. The devil waited for several minutes until, finally, a woman walked close by and came across his toy. She screamed for help in some weird gibberish accent and a few seconds later, Rosette was being deposited, with the help of a few other concerned looking humans, into a strange metal container. To Chrno's amusement, this weird container seemed to have a mind of its own, as what seemed like its severely deformed feet moved and carried the object –and its passengers- towards what Chrno hoped to be a hospital.

Chrno quickly followed it with ease. The bizarre object was faster than a human, but compared to a demon's speed that meant nothing. Some time later, they arrived at yet another building. Human cities seemed to be certainly full of these structures lately- Chrno could hardly remember when these same humans belonged in ridiculously small tribes. These human pests were obviously growing in numbers, and the demon could only speculate on the reason why Pandemonium wasn't controlling their amounts before they proved to be unbearable.

He sat on a tree within the hospital limits and resigned himself to wait. She was inside this human building now; there was nothing else he could do except for waiting for Rosette to come out. He only hoped it wouldn't be too long.

**A/N: Damn. This is the first time this has happened to me! I had so many ideas for this chapter but I simply _had_ to leave it here! I'll just get right on with the next chapter then, before my current calm/depressive mood goes bye-bye! **

**PS: I've read reviews concerning me allowing only certain kinds of reviews- or something like that. The only thing that comes to my mind for an answer to your concerns is: What the (forgive the expression) _hell_ are you guys talking about? Can you even do that? (Remember: newbie here. Doesn't really know what she's doing. :P)**

**And, to change the subject: Whoa. This has been one short Author's Note, compared to my last ones!**

**(And yes, I do realize my humor attempt was failed, Sephyrah. Don't mock me. :P)**

…

**I think I just made my Author's Note longer, didn't I? Damn you, hyperactive fingers! DAMN YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missed You**

**A Chrno Crusade fanfic.**

**By: Wondering Heart**

_**Rosette and Chrno went different ways, eventually forgetting all about each other and their past friendship… kind of. Now, two years later, Rosette begins to have constant dreams about a certain devil. How will she react when the demon of her dreams shows up in real life, and it's gone completely insane?**_

_**Rating: M**_

**A/N: I… am SO sorry. This chapter is not even long enough to make up for its tardiness, either… :(**

The night was full of stars; there was not a cloud in the sky. There was a purple-haired demon staring out into a city only a few miles near him. The only thing that separated it from him was the vast river now darkened by the lack of sunlight. No other living creature was near, as he had purposefully scared them all away with his own demonic aura; he did not wish to be disturbed.

Had Rosette woken up? He doubted it. The wounds he had inflicted on her had apparently been too deep for a mere human to get over it without several days—if not weeks—of rest. Maybe if he had gotten her to one of those hospitals sooner, she would have been better by now. Damn him for not acknowledging that the girl had been in need of help in order to recover, or rather, damn _her_ for being but a weak human!

He got up, and was about to fly somewhere else where the view of the city would have been clearer when he suddenly felt… different. A sensation he hadn't felt in quite a long time, something he almost could not remember, a feeling he almost could not quite place. The key to all of this was… _almost._

"Aion," Chrno growled, recognizing the stirring in his body to be the reaction to the presence of another demon. One that was just as powerful as he was. He looked around, and then saw it: The other demon's silhouette being more or less invisible in the darkness, yet easy enough to decipher because of Chrno's superior senses and the vague lighting the moon and stars provided.

Chrno resisted the urge to fly toward and attack him, suddenly being overwhelmed by an intense feeling of animosity towards the demon that was rapidly approaching; the reason for this hatred having mysteriously been forgotten.

And then he landed beside him; Aion, his long white hair the most visible part of his body in the darkness, the glasses covering his eyes reflecting the moonlight that was hitting them, and the vague outline of his horns being the only proof physical proof, for now, that he was inhuman… Yes, this was indeed Aion, and Chrno hated him with all of his – surely not soul – energy?

"So, my dear Chrno, we meet again," Aion said, his hands moving upward in a sort of shrug and greeting. "No need getting upset, now… There is no reason to fight tonight. I merely came here to say hello, after all."

"Then say hello and go the Hell away, Aion!" Chrno growled, baring his teeth rather menacingly, preparing to strike Aion should he give him any real reason to.

"Such a temper! You were always like this, Chrno, but I had rather hoped you would at least direct your hatred to something else, seeing as how you don't even remember what you were angry at."

Chrno stared at him. There was no way to deny it… How did Aion _know_ he couldn't remember the source of all this loathing?

"See?" Aion continued. "This is much better. You and me, talking civil as the true brothers and demons equal in rank should be… Well, maybe just me talking, since now the only thing you're doing is staring…"

"How the Hell did you know I had forgotten, Aion?" hissed Chrno, his wrath enveloping him like venom as he glared at the face he loathed so much, the face that had done him the greatest harm but that did not quite help enough so he would be able to remember the details of that offense.

"Oh, come on now, Chrno! Weren't we just being civil? Let's not ruin that just yet." Aion was smirking now. The bastard…

"Answer me, Aion! Just what the heck did you _do_?" Chrno couldn't stand it anymore; he lashed at Aion, trying to inflict the deepest wound possible.

"Now, Chrno!" Aion exclaimed, and to Chrno's enragement, suppressing another smirk as he avoided his claws. "Do you honestly want me to get upset at you _again_? Because I could do it once more, you know. You provided me the tools pretty easily…"

At this, Aion really did smirk again, and Chrno was instantly paralyzed as the picture of someone… something… was being dissolved into rivers of blood.

"I could break your favorite human and leave you with nothing to play with again, my dear brother…"

Chrno lunged at him, trying to rip Aion's body to shreds at his mention of a threat. There was no way he would let him hurt Rosette, only _he_ hurt Rosette… Only he knew how to tell when he had gone too far…

Aion blocked Chrno's attacks and fought back, his demonic aura and Chrno's absorbing every bit of light there was nearby. They continued this, and Chrno finally managed to cut Aion's right cheek, a small amount of blood leaving the place where the demon had been bruised.

Aion covered his wound with his hand. It was only a minor wound, but Chrno would pay it dearly. This short encounter had just given him the proof he needed to know that Chrno still had a lot of forgetting to do…

"What's the matter?" Chrno asked him, panting. His eyes were glistening golden in the moonlight; his surroundings darkened considerably by his own demonic aura, a purple sheen on the borders of it. Chrno was laughing bitterly now, pretending he found it funny. But he had still only grazed him; the wound was not that deep. "You get one scratch and you just stop? What the Hell is wrong with you, Aion!"

"You… Are no longer amusing, Chrno," Aion replied, his voice but a whisper. The gold ingots that were his eyes were staring at him. Thinking… calculating….

"And since when was _I_ amusing, Aion?" Chrno said, his eyes narrowing in the acid hatred that was reflected on his voice.

* * *

"Chr… no?" 

A girl woke up, her golden hair glistening in the moonlight. Rosette Christopher sat up, confused by her surroundings. She hurt all over… _What had happened?_

"Oh! You're awake, I see!"

An obviously sleepy girl was sitting beside her, smiling warmly at the just recently former exorcist. Her pallid purple hair was cascading from her head, ending somewhere in her back. Rosette noticed how some stray locks were being held captive in her shoulders.

"Who… Who're…" She began, but was not able to finish. She was just too tired, to sleepy, too hurt… The girl at the side of her smiled.

"My name is Azmaria Hendric. I will be your nurse for a while."

**A/N: This was the debate that helped in my taking SO long to update. "Should I do it?", "What to do if I add Azmaria?" were the two most prominent questions in my mind. **

**Finally, I let myself add the apostle in this chapter, but her role, who she is and what will happen to her have yet to be decided. I hope I don't take so long in deciding in the near future!**

**And once again…. A VERY HEART-FELT SORRY for the people that waited so long for this chapter. My only hope (besides you forgiving me) is that you haven't forgotten the fanfic "Missed You" exists! **


End file.
